


When Present Meets Future

by BatmanofGotham



Series: Time Travelers [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Kid Flash aren't talking to each other, so the team is worried. They ask Zatanna to cast a spell to bring them from the future to ask for their advice. Unfortunately, what they don't count on is The Flash and Batman appearing, and they appear to be...making out? (Ewww) More follow, including a man dressed in black and blue. He says that his name is Nightwing.</p><p>Artemis decides that he's hot. ("Look at that ass!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sooo…why are we here?” Artemis asked, hands on her hips, staring at her fellow Young Justice members, all present in the briefing room but two. Kid Flash and Robin. Hmm.

Kaldur sighed, “Wally and Robin are unhappy. A team needs to be united, so M’gann came up with the idea to ask their future selves what’s wrong. Zatanna is going to bring us the future Robin and Kid Flash.”

Superboy was skeptical, “You sure that Zatanna can do it?” M'gann cut in, “I have faith in her, Superboy. Do it, Zatanna.” Zatanna nodded, raising her hands, eyes glowing white with magic, and yelled out the words.

 

"Nibor dna hsalf dik su gnirg dna drawrof emit nrut!"

 

In a blinding flash, there were two more people in the room. Everyone stared, speechless, at the sight in front of them.

The Scarlet Speedster was standing there in his full glory, body partially shielded by the flowing dark cape of... Batman, who's arms were slung around the Flash's neck, while Flash's hands were tenderly cupping his face and kissing Batman. 

Artemis released a scream, startling the two, “What the actual WHAT?! Zatanna! Why is the Batman, of all people, making out with the Flash? Robin and Kid Flash should’ve appeared!” Zatanna was gaping, hands making a helpless motion, “I..I don’t know? It should have worked?”Her voice was bordering on hysterical.

"I told you this wouldn't work. My eyes are now bleeding at the image." Superboy grumbled.

Batman was in a defensive stance, several of his signature batarangs in his gloved hands, and the Flash poised to run. Batman’s gruff voice rang out, somehow younger and more different from what they remembered, “Who are you?”

Kaldur frowned, in a defensive stance as well. “I am Aqualad, and we are Young Justice. And you?” Batman and the Flash exchanged a glance, Batman slightly relaxing and the Flash said in a matter of a fact voice, “Batman and the Flash. What’s today’s date?”

Artemis raised an eyebrow, retracting her bow and putting back the arrow she had drawn. putting away the bow and arrow, whipping out her phone instead. “ August 17th, 2012. Where, or when are you from?”

“The future, apparently. Why are we here?” The Flash asked, folding his arms over his chest. M’gann smiled sheepishly, “Well, Robin and Kid Flash aren’t talking to each other, so we...I asked Zatanna to summon the future them to ask for advice. Apparently, the spell didn’t work-”She gestured at the two, “-because you’re the Flash and Batman.”

The Flash laughed, yanking down his mask/cowl to expose messy red hair, bright green eyes, and freckles. Wally. Everyone gasped, but Kaldur frowned, “Wally?” The Flash nodded, still grinning. Batman's fingers twitched, like he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose but it was coverd by the cowl. “Who's Batman, then?” M'gann asked, curiously. Before any of the time travelers could answer, Zatanna held up a finger and narrowed her eyes at the time travelers, "Does that mean that...Batman's our Robin?"

The Flash nodded again, opening his mouth to say something. Artemis cut in, waving her arms wildly, “Hello, everyone? We just saw our Kid Flash and Robin make out." Kaldur sighed, "Artemis, there are time travelers in front of us. Shouldn't this be more important?"

Artemis set her hands on her hips. "I have priorities, Kal. And Wally’s taller than Robin now. How come in the future Robin’s taller?” She narrowed her eyes at the duo, noting the differences. 

Wally sighed, running a hand through his hair, little crackles of lighting flashing around him, meaning he was agitated. He suddenly spun around, somehow sensing something. He glared at Batman, who was very obviously grinning (A very creepy experience for everyone. Batman does not smile. It's just not right!)

Wally had a hand on his hip, a finger in Batman’s face, “Don’t you dare.” Batman innocently smiled (Another creepy experience. Everyone shuddered), “Do what?” Wally just shook his head, muttering under his breath. “Dick.” The smile on Batman’s face grew, “You showed them your face. You can explain.”

Wally eyed the team wearily. “Can I at least sit down?”

...

Gotham  
Somewhere in the distant future

Gotham's very own Dark Knight leapt over a crate, using his hands on it to spin around, driving a kick towards a thug's face, before sweeping out another's feet from underneath him, successfully knocking them both out. He tilted his head, suddenly spinning around just in time to block a baseball bat that would've hit his head had he not caught it. He kicked the man in the stomach, following up with an elbow to the head.

He growled at the man, a sharp batarang near his face, "Who's the supplier to Cobblepot's nect shipment?" The man was terrified, leaning as far as he could away from the weapon, stammering out, "I don't know, I'm just a low-level manager! The boss doens't tell me anything except for where the shipment is when it comes! I swear I don't know! " Batman snarled in frustration, knocking out the man and tossing him away. It was the third night in a row with no information. Faintly, he could hear the Gotham PD's sirens coming closer. He sighed, pulling out his grapple gun and leaving the docks.

 

The Batcave

"You okay, Dick?" The Flash asked, standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder. Batman was sitting in front of the computer, fingers flitting across the keyboard. He gave a sigh, standing up and facing the Flash, "I'm fine, Wally. I really am. " He gestured around him. "Thanks for being here through my hard times."

He leaned forward, hands tenderly cupping Wally's face before leaning in and kissing him. Wally slightly leaned into the kiss, hands around Dick's neck. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash (pun intended) and the two were no longer in the Cave.


	2. The Future

Mount Justice  
Somewhere in the not-so-distant future

"Whatup Nightwing!" Nightwing shushed him, "Shh, Wally!" Wally tilted his head, confused, "Dick, why are you hiding outside the common room?" Dick just sighed, nudging Wally with his elbow. “It’s a rare sight.” His boyfriend sounded amazed. “What?” Wally questioned, before looking over to where the other teen was motioning. It was at Jaime and Bart, who were sitting close together on the couch snacking on Chicken Whizees. Yum. A speedster's delicious and heavenly kryptonite.

“A speedster sharing food," Dick whispered in awe.  “Hey!” Wally protested. “I share my food!” Dick rolled his eyes, “Yeah, with me. They're totally dating.” “What? Jamie and Bart? No way!” Wally shook his head.

He squinted again at the two before his mouth went completely slack. Bart was giving Jamie the look that he frequently gave Dick. “Oh god!” He whisper-yelled before Nightwing silenced him again because they were technically spying on the duo.

“They are so dating!” Wally said in a furious whisper.  “I knew it! And good for them.” Dick said cheerfully. "Why didn't Bart tell me?" Wally wailed mournfully.

“Probably,” Nightwing stated, "because you precisely specified that you were his cousin, once removed but still his cousin, and would beat up who ever dared to tarnish him. Barry probably knows." Wally wasn't changing his mind. Especially if he wanted to keep his cousin’s precious virginity intact.

Looks like he and Blue Beetle would be having a very _special_ chat.

They had made too much noise. In the room, Bart suddenly lifts his head, "Who's there?" Nightwing shoot Kid Flash a death glare, but before he could speak, suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, they were gone.

...

Mount Justice  
Present

Wally was finishing his story, "By now Alfred... Wait, you guys all know who Batman is, right? No? Oh well. Alfred's the bat-butler. He should be reaching for Zatanna by now. Hey, did you know that Zatanna's in the Justic-" He was cut off by Batman, "Wally? Don't disrupt the timeline."

Wally huffed, crossing his arms, about to say something when another blinding flash of light attracted all their attentions.

Two young men suddenly appeared, frozen in two identical hunched positions before falling one on top of one another. As the team stared, they both got up nonchalantly and dusted themselves up. One man wore a skin tight black suit with a blue hawk? bird? symbol on it, while the other one was obviously Kid Flash. "Man, Nightwing, we have got to thank Zatanna for saving our asses again. If Bart had found us..." So the first man was called Nightwing.

They only noticed that they weren't in their time anymore after the Flash whispered, "Your costume was so tight back then. " He received a Batglare.

Nightwing looked around cautiously, "Where are we?" Artemis used that time to not-so-subtly check out Nightwing. His ass was truly god-blessed, she concluded. The older Wally was literally vibrating with excitement and started talking at superspeed to his past self, who looked stunned. "So, KF, what did the Flash just say?" Nightwing asked after the Flash had finished. Kid Flash pursed his lips. "I'm not quite sure, since I got like, one word out of five. Future...Dick...Batman...me...Flash.." Kid Flash had grown considerably paler as he processed ever word."

The Flash repeated his words again at a slightly slower pace. Wally was now entirely pale and looking slightly green.He pointed at the Flash, who was beaming at him, "That's the future me." He pointed at Batman, who was trying to glower at him, "And that..that's the future you. We were transported back in time by Zatanna-"He pointed at Zatanna, who gave a weak wave, "-Because their Robin and Kid Flash apparently aren't talking to each other."

Nightwing sat down on the couch.


End file.
